Snorby
| tribes = | place = 11/18 | challenges = 2 | votesagainst = 5 | days = 8 | season2 = | tribes2 = | place2 = 15/24 | challenges2 = 4 | votesagainst2 = 8 | days2 = 22 }} Snorby is a contestant from and . In , Snorby managed to position himself well on his original tribe, and after the first Tribe Switch, but after the second, Snorby lost control of his game due to the numbers falling out of his favor. He ended up being voted out one cycle before the merge and has the distinction of being the first contestant to be on the jury yet not reach the merge. Returning for , Snorby controlled the Pop tribe alongside Dexter and Kat, and subsequently controlled the Lipschitz tribe as well. At the last Tribal Council prior to the merge, Jack B. rallied the votes to blindside Snorby and save Sarah, narrowly missing out on the merge a second time. Profile Survivor Mana Island Snorby was placed on the Soko tribe. He started off as under the radar. By the end of the first Tribal Council he had been brought in to an alliance with every single player left on his tribe. Fortunately for him this went unnoticed due the the feud between Liam and Mitchell. He was in the midst of it but in the end decided to vote against Liam. Even though Liam played an idol, Snorby's vote only cemented his place on the Healer tribe. At the first Tribe Switch, he was swapped into a dominant tribe with his ally, Bongo. It was at the second swap when Snorby was chosen almost last by the randomly assigned "captains". He ended up on a tribe that had a Hustler majority and after successfully avoiding one Tribal Council, the second one he met his fate and become the first member of the jury. As a juror, he voted for Adyum to win, though he would lose to Andrew. Voting History In People Have Put Decoy Idols in the Past, Liam used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Snorby's vote against him. Chicago Snorby began on the Pop Tribe where he got into a power alliance with Dexter, Kat, and Lenny. They were controlling the vote on their tribe until the Joint Tribal Council. At the end, Snorby became the decoy target getting a couple of votes but surviving. Later at the Tribe Switch, Snorby remained in a solid position, becoming the mascot of his tribe when everyone said "Hey Snorby!". At the final vote of the premerge, Snorby with his alliance were targeting Sarah. Jack B. leaked this to Sarah and she flipped the votes on to Snorby, blindsiding him and his alliance. Voting History Trivia * Snorby is the first person to become a member of the jury in RSurvivor. ** He is also the first person to become a member of the jury without reaching the merge. He would be followed by Jack B. in . ** He has played the least amount of days of any juror, with only 8. * Snorby is one of the two contestants from to not reach the merge in their original season. The other is Jo from . * Snorby has played the least amount of days of any contestant in Chicago. * Snorby is one of two contestants to attend two Joint Tribal Councils across multiple seasons. The other is Jessie from The Woods. * Both times Snorby played, he was voted off one cycle short of the merge. References Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Mana Island Contestants Category:Chicago Contestants Category:Mana Island Jury Members Category:Soko Tribe Category:Pop Tribe Category:11th Place Category:15th Place Category:RSurvivor Category:Survivor: Mana Island Category:Survivor: Chicago